moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Suppressor
Pacific Front |role = Support |useguns = Negation Field |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 330 |armortype = Plate |speed = 7 |sight = 8 |cost = $1100 |time = 0:26 (base 0:40) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |groundattack = |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 10, minimum 1, radius 0.7 |ability = * Amphibious * Weapon halves and reverses enemy firepower (causes the attack to heal the target(s) instead of damaging them or vice-versa) for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |notes = * Self-healing * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons |actor = Knoster |infantry = 1 }} The Suppressor is a Pacific Front amphibious combat specialist infantry that are capable of converting incoming damage into healing for friendly troops instead, making them unusually valuable. Official description After several of exhausting battles against Chinese divisions and later Russians, Pacific Front forces have taken big losses to their armored and infantry divisions. Losses taken were so severe, that KI scientists desperately attempted to find a way to increase survivability rate of their troops. However, several events enforced them to delay the research on a certain experimental weapon for long time. Finally, answer came with freshly developed equipment, named the "Negation Field". This device was capable of reverting the destructive nature of every projectile to point, where attacking would simply heal enemy - with reversed result for any repairing or healing tools. After several tests and positive results of new weapon's efficiency, Negation Field has been mounted on armored hoverboards and introduced to Pacific Front soldiers. Those, who mastered the potential of new technology has been named by others as Suppressors. The technology behind the "Negation Field" remains a mystery. Some of Pacific Front's enemies speculate that it is based on previously undiscovered Einstein's chrono research which wasn't completed due to his death. What is known is that the Suppressors quickly earned their fame in battle, and now are favourite support units of many Pacific Front commander, capable of fighting on both land or water and supporting frontline assaults with great results. Whenever there are Suppressors on the field, the casualty ratio for the Allied troops is ensured to stay low.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Suppressor is the subfaction-exclusive Tier 3 infantry of the Pacific Front, with the same level as Riot Trooper and Sniper. Instead of using conventional weapons, they fires a negation field to enemy units or buildings, causing the enemy to repair/heal the Pacif Front troops, or let the affected enemy repair unit or Field Medic destroy/kill another enemy troops. This ability can play an unexpected role at critical moments, such as reversing the damage of the Centurion Siege Crawler while keep moving. A sufficient number of Suppressors can also cover key units into the target area for destruction while launching a negation field to each of a large number of enemy units. Suppressors also have the ability to move over the water, meaning that their negation fields can also be applied to the Navy. However, they are still unable to cope with air unit attacks. Appearances Act Two * Suppressor is introduced in Stormbringer, after the commander builds a Tech Center. Cooperative * In Hypothermia, two commanders are required to use their temporal paradox tech to disrupt enemy weapons, to contact with abandoned Allied base with Navy SEALs. Origins * In The Great Beyond, if the player chooses the Chinese arsenal, a few minutes after the Pacific Front base is established on the chosen island, Suppressors will become trainable from the Soviet Barracks (with Atomheart). Assessment Trivia * The Suppressor's hoverboard bears resemblance to the Goblin Glider, a vehicle that is used by the Green Goblin from Marvel comics. See also * Riot Trooper * Sniper References zh:反转士 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Self Healing